


Batia

by Alalaya2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angelic Grace, Baby Angels, Chuck is God, Grace Bonds, Grace Sex, Lost Love, Nesting, Other, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alalaya2/pseuds/Alalaya2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one knows of the son of god the human who gave everything to those who would kill him but what if he had a daughter first before anything else was ever made. A daughter made of the first love; what If she was in supernatural and the first seal awoke her as a human sleeper how would she effect the series and what is the secret that she is hiding form the Archangels that could bring Heaven to its knees? What Power would her love give to those who she loved and they returned it, and what is her connection to Castiel? How will the world of the supernatural react to the woman who raised them all in the beginning? Follow Batia Daughter of God  made from the first love and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is this?

Darkness, blood, pain, torcher, fire, chains, pain, where is Sam, Sam Dead, Blood, hellhound all this flashed before his eyes before it changed. A bright light, warmth, the pain is gone, feathers, two people talking one said something about Sam, Is Sam alright…? Dean took a deep breath and gasped, it was dark and he couldn’t move; he started coughing as his lugs felt as if they were clogged with dust or he hadn’t used them lately. Placing his hand into his pocket he pulled out a lighter and lite it, it was then that he realized that he couldn’t breathe there was not enough air. Gasping for breath he prepares to punch a hole in the box that is holding him only to hear ‘thunk’ of a shovel hitting a coffin. “I’ve got you” said a female voice before the lid was ripped off to expose Dean to the elements. Dean blinked as the light assaulted his eyes before he could see the woman properly.

The woman in question was a tiny thing about five feet tall and a little curvy, not over weight but she wasn’t a tooth pick ether as the well define muscles in her arm showed. Her raven black hair was so dark it was almost blue, well making her native skin look a shade paler then it really was, but what really got his attention were her eyes. Her eyes were they were the brightest sea green that he had ever seen; it almost reminded Dean of on picture he had seen of a coral reef in Hawaii, they looked more like a gem stone then real eyes. Well the color was something spectacular to look at it was the pupils of her eyes that set off alarm bells they were slit like a cats she blinked as her eyes dilated showing that they were not some crazy contacts. “Welcome back to the land of the living Dean Winchester I hope you’re ready because your family is in more danger then you can ever imagine.”

“Sam if you’ve hurt him…” Dean rasped as the inside of his mouth felt like a desert.

He tries to get up but the woman thing stops him, her eyes darken a little in sadness “Sam is alive and any damage he has had since you have been is hell is of his own making. Now don’t move around too much, it may have only been four months since you have died on earth but time in hell is different your were there for forty years Dean. Your mind is trying to cope with having forty traumatizing years of memories dumped in your mind in the span of a day you don’t remember it right now because you’re in shock and your mind is trying to process everything that you have experienced but once you do it is going to hit you hard and fast. With the challenges that you will face you will need all the help you can get there is so much going on that you need to know but now you need to rest.”

Dean didn’t know what was going on; he didn’t know what the woman was and he wanted nothing more to find out what she was but the feeling she gave off was of safety in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was four years old and his mother was sing ‘Hey Jude’ when he had a night mare. He watched her place a hand on her head and his world faded into sleep. He didn’t know what was going on but he was going to find out. Once Dean was asleep another woman approached the green eyed woman who gently picked up the now sleeping hunter. Eight large silver wings flared out as she jumped out of the grave with Dean nestled in her arms like a young child though if anyone looked at them it would look acquired but yet natural at the same time due to the size different between of the two people.

“Always with the strays my Lady” said the other woman looking at the Hunter and winged woman with a fawned smile.

“Gagiel shouldn’t you be with the others back home?”

The woman Gagiel made a face “They are fine Ma, I hate my name it isn’t even something cool like Castiel I mean his name is something that can have a more modern nick name like Cassie but no I have to be old school I can’t even use Gabe because that I what they all called Gabriel I mean I can be called Gag but then I’ll think of a gentlemen or S&M club. Why in fathers name did he have to give me a name like a….”

She was cut off by the howling laughter “Elle” choked out the winged woman “stop we can call you Elle if it bothers you so much”

“Elle I can live with that Batia I can definitely live with that, now let’s take this hunter to our home to heal.”

“Yes Elle lets go home” said Batia with the sound of wings the clearing that had once held the grave of Dean Winchester was now void of life once more the only thing that showed that anyone had been there was the destruction of the forest and an empty grave.


	2. Wake up part 1

Dean’s first thought when he first woke up was that it was soft and warm, the feeling of the cloth under his hands reminded him of a stuffed animal he once picked up to hand to a baby he was saving from a Rawhead that had gone after the child, in an effort to keep it quite in order to get him out of there without attracting the monsters attention. He was about to go back to sleep and enjoy the soft comfort of where he was sleeping and then he remembered what had transpired before he went to sleep and bolted upright. Looking around he saw that he was in a nest like bed the soft felling was the sheets and a feather downed quilt that was made out of the softest material that he had ever felt. There was a Cello playing somewhere near the room he could recognize what was playing but the name was not coming to him and he knew he knew it. He lessened for a few minutes later until that song hit him like a brick it was ‘Hey Jude’ playing softly in the back ground.

Dean slowly got up and looked around the room to see if he could find anything in there to protect himself with. Looking in the drawer of the night stand; he was pleasantly surprised to find a silver knife with protective runes carved into the handle, with an Iron cap on the bottom and a large pouch of salt. The knife was a hunting knife and of very good quality, good balances and prefect for fighting with it would have cost a few thousand to get a knife like this noted Dean as he studied the weapon. He was pleased with the weapon but he was also weary of it why would she leave him with a weapon that could be used on her. Not being able to think of an answer he started to look for who was playing the Cello; knife and salt at the ready as he started to explore.

The place was huge he had been looking around for five minutes and so far he had found six bedrooms, three bathrooms with tubs, one with a shower, a half bathroom and a kitchenette and there were two more floors to the house he was on the third floor A look out of the window showed that he was in a place surrounded by trees and a large field. The cello had been changed to a violin playing ‘Cary on my Wayward Son’ now and from what he could tell it was coming from the ground floor. Steadying himself, Dean went down the stairs and walked down to a large ball room to see a woman in the door way. There was nothing special about her that would set off any warnings about her she looked about in her late twenties or early thirties well the creature/woman had looked to be in her early twenties. She had fair skin with freckles and brown hair with strikes of gray throughout her waist length hair about five foot eight she look like a slim soccer mom.

The woman sensing Dean looks back at him and smiles “Hello Dean come and watch her you may be in for a real treat” she nodes over to the creature humanoid that he sees playing the Violin. “If she relaxes enough she will show her true form and unlike and angel you can look without fear of having your eyes burned out.”

Looking into her eyes he says “Christo” seeing no reaction to her, like her eyes changing or a flinch, he see no harm in doing a little digging he decides to try he luck and talk to the woman if nothing else to find out what they wanted from a human from Hell. “What is she?”

That seemed to pleas the woman in front of him “Now that is a good question but nothing that I really have an answer to. She had never been named by humans as a creature like Angels and Demons have been. The last humans to see her were Lilith, Eve, and Adam she raised them like all the angels in heaven and everything that now walks the earth. Her name is Batia the Mother and the first love of all and until twenty two years ago she has been asleep, a human, hidden form all since the fall of Lucifer.”

“Angels aren’t real” was Dean’s automatic response causing the woman to snort.

“You know your Grandfather Henry told me the exact same thing when he first met me. A few days before the Knight of Hell Abaddon killed him along with the Men of Letters he was going to introduce me to your father, the next day before he died along with the rest of the Men of Letters.” Dean tensed and she saw it “Oh put that knife away it will do nothing but give me a bit of pain and nothing permanent I’m Gagiel the angel of Fish and Water. We will talk more later, but for now watch her and see her true form.” Batia looked over at Gagiel and smiles she doesn’t see Dean as she places the bow on to the strings; Gagiel snorts as she recognizes the first three notes as the start to a song called ‘Master of Tides’.

Dean notices that they are not the only ones in the room there are at least nine children against the wall and that makes him very uncomfortable. If there was one thing he hated to hunt it was any type of child monster or not it felt wrong to him this whole thing sucked he didn’t know if he was human he was in an unknown place there were monsters everywhere and he had no idea what the hell was going on. With each step Batia grew taller once she was about a few inches taller than Sam she thinned out. This gave her a more lethal look with no fat on her body, her ears pointed slightly like an elf, and when she smiled Dean could see two sets of sharp eyeteeth well her sea green eyes glowed in excitement. With each peek leading up to the climax of the song a part of Batia changed some of it really noticeable well some were really not that different. Dean was starting to think that Batia was some form of a monster hybrid until she reached the climax of the song and four pairs large white gold wings sprouted from her back causing his mouth to drop in shock.

Gagiel saw this and smirked “Those are the closest that you will ever see too an angels wings; if you were to see my wings they would burn out your eyes because mortal eyes were not made to see that kind of light without consequences, like looking at the sun to long. Batia raised the first humans and the first of everything it would suck if her charges were blinded every time she stretched out.”

The final note ended and Batia finally noticed Dean “Hello Dean” she said with a small smile and with that smile Dean knew that his life would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> it will start a little slowly but will pick up as it gose.


End file.
